Dinner Party
by firstadream
Summary: Holly brings Gail home for family dinner. Hilarity, cuteness, and a little bit of awkwardness ensues. Will probably end up being a four or five-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Holly shifted her car into park and turned towards Gail who was sitting in the passenger's seat, fiddling nervously with her watchstrap. "You ready?" she asked, reaching over to give her girlfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Gail frowned, looking momentarily stricken. "No." She swallowed. "Yes. Wait." She took a deep breath. "Do the run-down one more time."

Holly smiled. "You're taking this very seriously."

"Of course I am!" Gail cried, utterly indignant. "Shouldn't I be? It's your _family_, Holly. I mean…what if they don't like me? What if they _hate _me? What if—"

Holly pressed a finger to Gail's lips, effectively silencing her nervous ramble. "Gail. Honey. You're going to be okay. They'll love you."

She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Gail's. The kiss was soft and slow, intended to comfort rather than arouse.

When Holly pulled away, Gail still looked skeptical, but slightly less terrified. She licked her lips, her gaze dipping to Holly's mouth for a beat before returning to her eyes. "Do the run-down," she said. "And stop with that face."

"What face?" Holly murmured.

"That…_kissed_ face," Gail groaned. She leaned towards Holly again, her mouth ghosting along the brunette's jaw. "_Hol_," she whispered in her ear.

Holly struggled to focus as Gail pressed her mouth to the soft triangle of skin behind her ear, trailing kisses along the edge of her hairline. "Yeah?" she finally managed to rasp out.

Gail paused, then pulled away abruptly, grinning at Holly's startled look and whimper of protest. "Wait…why'd you stop?"

"The run-down. Focus, babe."

Holly tucked her hair behind her ear with slightly shaky fingers. "If you wanted me to focus you probably shouldn't have done…all that."

Gail only smiled, waiting expectantly. Holly let out a long breath, working to organize her hazy brain. "Right. Okay. There'll be my mom, Carol. My dad, Doug. My older sister, Laura. And my younger sister, Sam."

Gail nodded. "Carol, Doug, Laura, and Sam. Got it."

"Oh, and Laura mentioned Jo might be coming too."

"Who's Joe?" Gail asked.

"My ex."

"Your ex?" Gail looked skeptical. "Joe as in Joseph?"

"No, Jo as in Josephine."

"Ah," Gail said. "It all comes clear. Wait." She scowled. "Why is your ex-girlfriend coming to dinner?"

Holly shrugged as if it were no big deal. "We've been friends since we were little and it's been over a decade since we dated." She paused and eyed Gail knowingly. "Why? You jealous?"

"No!" Gail said, probably a little more forcefully than necessary.

Holly cocked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

Gail rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Whatever. Let's just go inside."

Holly slid out of the car and closed the driver's side door, waiting for Gail to round the front of the car. When she was within reach, Holly reached for her hand and tugged her into her side. "It's going to be okay," she murmured, her voice warm and reassuring. She pressed a soft kiss to Gail's temple. "They're going to love you."

—

The dark-haired woman who answered the door could have been a carbon copy of Holly. They looked startlingly similar, from the thick, wavy hair, to the dark eyes, to the slightly lopsided smile. The only thing that gave away the other woman's age was a few streaks of silver in her nearly black hair.

"Hey, honey," the woman said, her voice lower than Holly's and a little fuller.

"Hey, mom," Holly returned, smiling, and immediately stepping into her mother's waiting arms. "Good to see you." She stepped back and took Gail's hand again, tugging her forward. "Mom, this is Gail. Gail, this is my mom, Carol."

"Gail," Carol said warmly, extending her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Gail murmured, giving what she hoped was a friendly handshake and trying to relax her stiff posture.

"Come in, come in." Carol stepped to one side of the doorway, making room for the couple to walk inside.

Holly walked slightly in front of Gail, leading the way down a hallway that opened into a spacious living room. The walls were painted a warm brown and a fire flickered in one corner, lending the room a nice homey feel. Gail could picture a high school-aged Holly curled up at one end of the dark red sofa, reading some impossibly nerdy book while she sipped coffee.

At the moment, there were two women seated on the sofa. On one end was a younger woman with short brown hair and the same olive complexion as Holly. On the other end was a woman who probably wasn't more than a couple years older than Holly. Her hair was caught back in a loose braid, her expression oddly solemn. Gail saw a flicker of deep sadness in the woman's eyes before it was gone, replaced by a mask of hospitality.

Both women stood to greet Holly and Gail. Holly hugged both of them, but Gail noticed she hugged the older one—Laura—a little longer and a little harder, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before releasing her and stepping away.

Laura greeted Gail first. Gail was surprised when she immediately pulled her into a hug—too surprised to do anything but hug her back. "Nice to meet you, Gail," she said softly.

"Thanks," Gail said. "You too."

Holly's younger sister waved, not moving from her spot beside Holly. "Hi, I'm Sam," she supplied, giving Gail an unabashedly appraising look.

Gail appreciated her blasé attitude. At least she could relate to it. "I'm Gail," she said.

"Where's Dad?" Holly asked, sliding her palm down Gail's wrist to tangle their fingers together. The touch was soothing and immediately anchored Gail, just as Holly probably knew it would.

"He's out back with Jo," Sam said, returning to her previous spot on the couch and slouching heavily into the cushions.

"Sam, sit up," Carol said, her tone gently reprimanding, before turning her attention to Holly. "Why don't you go find them, sweetie? Try to coax them back inside."

"He's probably showing her his new koi pond," Sam said. "He never shuts up about it."

"Language," Holly scolded reflexively, not really thinking about it.

Sam scowled at her. "I'm twenty-two, Holls. Give me a break."

"Sorry," Holly murmured, not looking sorry in the slightest. She gave Gail's hand a tug. "C'mon. Let's go find my Dad."

"And Jo," Gail couldn't help but add, letting herself be pulled along as Holly led them down a couple of hallways that ended in a mud room.

Holly paused beside a door that opened onto the back yard. "I thought you weren't jealous."

Gail leaned towards her almost imperceptibly, her gaze zeroing in on Holly's slightly parted lips. "I'm not."

Holly grinned. "I still don't believe you."

Gail was just about to lean in for a kiss when Holly spun away and pushed open the door, tugging a dazed Gail outside. "Jeez, Hol, slow down."

"Having trouble keeping up, officer? Too many donuts?"

"Ha-ha," Gail grumbled.

Holly only giggled, lifting her free hand to wave at an older man who was standing at one end of the yard next to what looked a giant hole in the ground. "Daddy!" she called, practically wrenching Gail's arm out of the socket as she hurried forward.

"Hey, baby," the man greeted, grinning widely at his daughter. "You come to admire my koi pond?"

Holly laughed and released Gail's hand so that she could give him a hug. "Daddy, that's a hole."

"See, that's where you're wrong. In a couple weeks time, this is going to be the finest koi pond in the country. You just need a little vision."

Gail eyed the muddy pit skeptically, thinking it would take more than a little vision to turn it into anything resembling a beautiful pond. She lifted her eyes from hole and found Holly watching her knowingly. She returned to Gail's side and slipped an arm around her waist. "Daddy, this is Gail."

Holly's father turned towards the couple, looking momentarily chagrined. "Yes, of course! Where are my manners?" He stepped forward and shook Gail's hand firmly. His hand was warm and slightly calloused. "I'm Doug. It's great to finally meet you, Gail."

"You too," Gail said, deciding on the spot that she liked him. He was obviously beside himself with excitement about his koi pond, and his boyish enthusiasm was endearing.

"Sam mentioned you were holding Jo hostage out here," Holly said, but before her father could respond, a gorgeous redhead emerged from a ramshackle shed a few yards away. She was holding a bag aloft triumphantly.

"I think I found it!" she called to Doug. Then she saw Holly and her lips parted in a wide grin. "Hey, Worm!"

"Worm?" Gail muttered, watching as Holly practically launched herself into Jo's arms.

Jo was a little taller than Holly, with an almost statuesque build. Where Holly was curvy, Jo was more rangy. Her hair was cut short and styled casually. When the two women finally pulled apart, bright green eyes scanned Holly's face familiarly.

"You look terrible," Jo declared.

Gail immediately felt her hackles rise. Who did this girl think she was? Swooping in, hugging Holly for like an _hour_, and then casually insulting her? But Holly only laughed and swatted at Jo's arm playfully. "Always the charmer," she muttered, before turning back to Gail.

"Gail, I'd like you to meet Jo, the neighborhood clown. Jo, this is my girlfriend, Gail."

"Nice to meet ya," Jo said, shaking Gail's hand and flashing a grin. She hooked her thumb at Holly. "You caught a good one with Worm here."

Gail raised an eyebrow. "Worm?"

"Book worm," Doug supplied, taking a reluctant step away from his beloved pond and rejoining the conversation. "Holly always had her nose in a book growing up. Between that and the glasses…"

"Ah, so you've _always_ been this nerdy, huh?" Gail teased, bumping her shoulder into Holly's.

Holly shrugged, not looking at all bothered to be found out. "Pretty much."

"The nickname was only fitting," Jo said.

"Although _you _are the only one who still calls me that, jerk."

Jo smirked. "Someone's gotta keep that ego of yours in check, _Doctor_."

"Don't worry," Gail said. "I remind her of her perpetual nerdiness all the time."

Jo grinned at Gail, then turned to Holly. "I like this one."

Gail raised an eyebrow. "_This_ one? How many have there been?"

Holly swallowed. "Uh. Not many."

Gail glanced at Doug, who was slowly inching back towards his pond, looking uncomfortable. She fought the urge to sigh, because _no_ she was _not _jealous. Not at all. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I sure could use a cocktail."

Doug let out a deep belly laugh, the tension immediately dissolving. He walked over to Holly and patted her on the back. "She might be my favorite, honey."

—

_I'm not sure how many installments of this there will be, but I'll post the next chapter ASAP. I hope you enjoyed the first part. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_As promised, another installment of "Dinner at the Stewarts". FYI: rating has been changed to M._

—

Gail was trying to focus on what Doug was telling her about the environmental benefits of his koi pond, but most of her attention was riveted on Holly who was standing across the room, talking to Jo. They'd been in deep conversation for almost twenty minutes, and Jo kept _touching_ Holly unnecessarily. A pat here, a stroke there.

If Gail were the jealous type, she would be going crazy. But she wasn't the jealous type. She _wasn't_, so she really wasn't bothered at all.

"—which, in the end, is the real cause of global warming."

Doug had been silent for a while before Gail finally noticed the lapse in conversation. She refocused on Doug, looking sheepish. "Crap, I'm sorry. I totally just zoned out." She paused. "And I'm sorry for saying 'crap'."

Doug chuckled and glanced over his shoulder towards his middle daughter. Jo was telling her a funny story and Holly was laughing—but her happiness seemed to reach beneath the surface, making her glow from the inside out in a way that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"You're one hundred percent forgiven for getting distracted," Doug said amiably, smiling warmly at Gail. "She's quite extraordinary," he added, with the surety of a parent who loved his child unconditionally, for exactly who she was, for everything she had to offer.

"She is," Gail agreed, her throat suddenly thick. She cleared it, hoping the subject would change quickly.

"She loves you," he said, the simple surety behind his words making Gail's heart rate pick up—not unpleasantly.

She swallowed, stealing herself for the conversation Doug seemed determined to have. It wasn't that he was making her uncomfortable. Gail loved Holly, was _in love _with her in fact, a recent realization that still freaked her out a little. She didn't like to dwell on how effortlessly Holly had seen right through her, straight to the secrets Gail kept so carefully hidden—the parts of her that mattered.

"It sounds like there were a few before me," Gail said, deftly avoiding having to address Doug's rather loaded comment.

"A couple." He shrugged. "No one really special."

Gail blinked at him in astonishment. "Are you saying _I'm _special?"

Doug laughed aloud at Gail's bewilderment. He rather liked how easily the topic of Holly seemed to send her off-kilter "Yes, I am," he said, smiling. "Can you handle it?"

Gail was quiet for a moment. She expected panic, but felt only warmth in her chest—a pleasant glow of longing and affection. "I love her very much," Gail breathed finally, surprising both herself and Doug.

He looked impressed, and then his face softened into what Gail could only describe asas a look of fatherly affection. "That's all I need to hear," he told her.

—

Across the room, Holly shot a glance in Gail's direction, trying to figure out whether the emotion she saw shining in Gail's eyes was good or bad. When her father smiled fondly at her, she decided it was good, and allowed herself to relax, refocusing on what Jo was asking her.

She'd been interrogating Holly for the better part of twenty minutes, and had finally managed to figure out exactly what Holly had led Gail to believe about the nature of their relationship.

"You said I was your _ex?_" she asked, her voice pitched slightly higher with disbelief. "What were you thinking?"

Holly grimaced, having the grace to look genuinely guilty. "I was joking. Mostly. I mean we _did _date."

"Jesus, Holly, we were _fifteen_ and had sex maybe twice."

"Good sex," Holly piped up.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Again, we were _fifteen_. Doesn't take much."

"Still," Holly grumbled, her ego a tad bruised. "But anyway, like I said, I was really just joking, but then she believed me and got all jealous and it was…really cute."

Jo swiped at her Holly's cheek with her thumb and forefinger, not hard enough to pinch, but still sending the message that she disapproved of what Holly was doing. "You're shameless, getting her all riled up like that."

Holly grinned. "She's insanely sexy when she's feeling possessive." _Insanely sexy pretty much all the time, actually_, she added in her head.

Jo groaned. "Please, spare me the details." Holly grinned again and Jo could see a faint blush working its way into her cheeks. "Whew, you've got it bad, baby girl. That's for sure."

Holly felt her gaze inevitably drawn back to Gail, who now seemed much more relaxed than she had a moment before. She was smiling at something her father was saying, the color high in her cheeks, her startlingly blue eyes bright and engaged. "Yeah, I guess I do," she breathed, almost to herself. "I really do."

—

Gail stood in the kitchen pouring two generous glasses of red wine. Doug had suggested a drink, and Gail had offered to pour them herself. The kitchen was easy to find and a very nice bottle of merlot waited for her atop an impeccably polished marble countertop.

Like the rest of Holly's childhood home, the room was decorated with cozy touches of family, the soft yellow walls only adding to the room's appeal. The wood floors, polished to a warm shine, looked slightly worn with age, but the appliances were all modern. Gail wasn't much of a cook, but she wouldn't mind spending time in a kitchen like this.

She was halfway done pouring the second glass of wine when the kitchen door swung open behind her. She paused mid-pour and turned, grinning when she saw Holly walking towards her.

"Hey there," Gail said, turning away briefly to finish her task.

Behind her, Holly stopped, still a good five feet away from Gail. "I have to confess something," she blurted out.

Gail put down the wine bottle, picked up one of the glasses, and turned to face her girlfriend. She took a sip, regarding Holly over the rim of her glass. "Is this the kind of confession you'd rather deliver to me a few drinks in? 'Cause this is only my first."

Holly shook her head. "No, nothing like that. It's not really a big deal, but I thought I should tell you."

"Don't tell me you're straight," Gail deadpanned, taking another healthy swallow of the merlot.

Holly had to work to keep the smile off her face as she raised her eyebrow at the blonde. "Nothing _that_ serious," she murmured, letting her gaze trip suggestively over Gail's figure. When she returned her eyes to Gail face, the blonde was smirking. Holly pressed her lips together and plunged ahead. "Jo isn't really my ex."

Gail frowned, looking understandably baffled. Of all the things she thought Holly might blurt out, that definitely wasn't one she'd imagined. "What do you mean?"

"We had sex like…one and half times when we were fifteen."

"How can you have sex half a time?" Gail mused aloud.

Holly waved away the question. "The point is, Jo is basically like a sister to me and dating her at this point would feel vaguely…incestuous."

Gail sipped at her wine, then cocked her head to the side, looking thoughtful. "So why didn't you tell me?"

Holly sighed. "The truth?" Gail nodded, her eyes never leaving Holly's face. "You're really hot when you're jealous."

Gail grinned. She eased her hips back against the counter and set her wine glass down. "Come here," she murmured after a beat, lifting a hand towards Holly.

Holly immediately stepped forward and took her hand, letting Gail pull her closer until she was pressed securely against Gail's body. "So let me get this straight," Gail said. "You let me think Jo was your ex, to make me jealous, so I would be forced to fuck you all night long?"

Holly knew Gail was at least partly joking, but her words conjured a crystal clear image in her mind—Gail hovering above her, pushing into her, taking her over and over until Holly could barely remember her own name. She swallowed thickly, her eyes dropping to Gail's mouth. "That was the…general idea," she managed to get out around the surge of sudden arousal.

Gail's arms tightened around Holly, her hands moving down to grip her hips possessively. "You're mine, Hol, never forget that." She leaned forward, her breath hot in her ear. "But if you need me to…_remind_ you every once in a while, just let me know." She nipped at her earlobe. "I'd be happy to oblige."

She pressed her mouth to Holly's ear, delighting in the helpless shudder that ran through the brunette's body. "You know," she continued, almost conversationally, "I think a little _reminding_ might be in order tonight. What do you think?"

Holly closed her eyes, her face pressed to Gail's neck. "Oh, God, yes," she breathed.

Gail grinned and wrapped her fingers around the back of Holly's neck, tilting her head back so that she could meet her eyes. "I really like your family," she said, her voice soft and suddenly serious.

Holly smiled at her affectionately. "Give it another hour or two."

Gail shrugged. "I really like them," she said again, then leaned forward, smiling, and pressed her mouth to Holly's.

—

_Thanks to scoobeedooh who told me the right way to spell "koi"! Not "coy". Whoops. _

_Hope you enjoyed this second installment. Stay tuned for the next chapter soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

Jo watched as Holly walked back into the living room from the kitchen. Gail followed close behind, carrying two glasses of wine. They both headed over to where Doug was standing. Gail handed him one of the wine glasses and the three of them quickly fell into easy conversation. As they chatted, Holly's gaze kept drifting back to Gail, the color high in her cheeks, her lips slightly kiss-swollen.

Jo couldn't help but grin around the rim of her beer glass. She had known Holly for practically her whole life. Sometimes Holly seemed as familiar to her as her own reflection in the mirror—and she could read her better than almost anyone.

Jo had seen Holly smitten before. Seen her in lust. Seen her harbor heart-wrenching, ill-advised crushes. But this was the first time she'd ever seen Holly in_ love_. The connection between the two women wasn't bold or overwhelming. It was sweet and gentle and very obvious. Obvious in the way Holly's face softened whenever she looked at Gail, in the way she couldn't help but brush her fingers across Gail's lower back as they stood together.

Jo looked on as Gail leaned almost imperceptibly into Holly's side. Holly immediately slipped an arm around her waist, her mouth brushing a quick kiss to her hair. Gail said something to Doug and Holly tilted her face towards Gail's, her eyes riveted on Gail's mouth as the blonde spoke.

Jo took another sip of her beer and shook her head knowingly. Apparently subtlety was _not_ Holly's strong suit when it came to Gail Peck.

—

A few minutes before seven o'clock, Holly's mom excused herself to put the finishing touches on dinner. She'd been talking to Holly's sister, Laura, by the window. Gail watched Carol leave, before looking back at Laura, who hadn't moved from her spot by the window. Her eyes had dimmed into sadness again and her shoulders slumped forward as if even the effort of staying upright was exhausting.

Doug and Holly's animated voices faded into the background as Gail continued to watch Laura. There was something familiar about her expression that struck a chord deep in her stomach. It took her a moment to realize _why_ it looked so familiar, but when she did, her breath caught suddenly in her throat.

Beside her, Holly paused in the story she was telling her dad and turned to Gail. "You okay?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

Gail cleared her throat and glanced from Doug to Holly, meeting her worried gaze. "Yeah. Yes. I'm fine. I'm just…I think I'm gonna go chat with your sister."

Holly nodded slowly, still looking mildly concerned. "Okay."

Gail reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze before making her way across the room to where Laura was standing.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

Laura turned to her and Gail watched as her eyes swam slowly back into focus. She blinked at Gail, looking a little startled. "Um, no," she murmured. "That's fine."

Gail took a healthy swallow of her wine, before blurting out, "So who cheated on you?"

If Laura looked startled before, she looked absolutely shell-shocked now. "I-I'm sorry, how did you—"

Gail waved her hand dismissively. "I'm a cop. I've gotten pretty good at reading people." She paused and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I also, um…recognized the look on your face from…personal experience."

"Ah," Laura said. "I see."

When Laura didn't elaborate, Gail felt suddenly guilty. What if Laura didn't want to talk about it? What if she just wanted to forget? And here Gail was, reminding her, practically shoving her own heartbreak in her face.

"Look, I'm sorry," Gail fumbled. "I shouldn't have—"

"No!" Laura said, shaking her head. "No, really. It's…refreshing actually. It gets tiring, having to hide it all the time."

Gail nodded. "I know what you mean."

Laura studied her for a moment, her expression thoughtful. She looked so very much like her sister in that moment, only sadder, and Gail had the sudden desperate wish that she would never see such heartbreak reflected back at her from Holly's eyes. Especially not heartbreak that _she _was the cause of.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Laura asked finally. "It's rather boring."

Gail smiled faintly. "Try me."

Laura gave one slow nod, then turned her gaze out the window. "I was married to a guy for almost ten years. We met in college and were dumb enough to get married the spring of our senior year. It was fine…for a while. But then…" She let out a long sigh, her face pinched with the memory. "But then he started to…not be there anymore, you know? I mean, he was _there_, but he wasn't. It was like he was looking right through me. And then, suddenly, it was like a light had been switched back on. He was cheerful, full of energy, attentive…" She sighed again and this time there was self-deprecation in the sound. "I should've known there was a reason, should've known that a person doesn't just spontaneously fall back in love with their wife of nine years."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Gail said, surprising herself with the gentleness in her voice. What was it with the Stewart women that inspired such…tenderness in her? "It's easier to believe in the good than the bad."

"I know. You're right." Laura shook her head and took a swig from her drink. "Anyway, I found out he was cheating on me. And here I am, a year later, still heartbroken, while he's off with his new wife. The divorce'll go through in a few days." She laughed harshly, no humor in the sound. "You know what I ask myself every morning when I wake up?"

"What?"

"Laura, what the _hell_ have you done with your life?"

Gail didn't respond, knowing the question was entirely rhetorical. She also knew that no amount of reassurance would snap Laura out of her self-imposed darkness. That was something she would have to figure out all on her own.

"I know this seems like a terrible line, but I do know how you feel. The worthlessness, the guilt, the anger, the sadness…It's the worst. But it'll end. Maybe not today or tomorrow or the next day, but one day you'll wake up next to someone you love and that nagging voice in the back of your head will be blessedly silent."

Laura regarded Gail carefully, her eyes slightly narrowed. "Where in the hell did Holly find you?"

"In the woods," Gail replied.

Laura laughed at that, a genuine laugh, and flashed a grin at Gail. "I like you," she pronounced finally. "But don't you _ever _fuck over my sister or I _will _kill you. Seriously. You can't imagine how much pent up anger I've got going on."

"Oh, believe me, I can. And I won't hurt her."

Laura nodded, her face softening. "No, I don't imagine you will."

—

By the time dinner was served, Gail was on her third glass of wine and was feeling _much _more relaxed. Everyone filed into the dining room and began to take their places around a large, circular table. Holly sat down before Gail and then caught her eye, gesturing to the empty chair beside her.

Gail grinned and sat down next to Holly. Ever since their little tête-à-tête in the kitchen, the low thrum of arousal had never abated completely. It didn't help that, except for her conversation with Laura, Holly hadn't gone more than two minutes without touching her in some way. Gail was glad she would be within reach during dinner. She didn't think she'd be able to last an entire meal without touching her.

As everyone settled into their chairs, Holly leaned towards Gail until her lips brushed the shell of her ear. "Love you," she murmured. Gail's conversation with Laura hadn't escaped Holly's notice—nor had the fact that Laura seemed a little more at ease since then, her eyes brighter, her smile easier.

Gail let her eyes drift shut, enjoying the timber of Holly's voice—low and husky, her breath warm and smelling faintly of scotch. As Holly's mouth brushed her skin again, she shivered, reveling in the utterly unprecedented reaction Holly's touch elicited from her body. Never had she been so sensitive, so tuned in to another person.

A moment later, Gail opened her eyes and cool blue met dark brown. "Love you, too," she said softly.

Holly grinned, emotion blooming in her chest—warm and comforting and lovely. Ever since the first I-love-you's they'd exchanged a few weeks ago, Holly had repeated the words more than Gail. Holly didn't mind, knowing that the words cost Gail more than they cost her, but she never tired of hearing them.

Gail gazed at Holly unflinchingly, forgetting for a moment where they were, forgetting that Holly's parents were only a couple chairs away and that it probably wasn't the best time to kiss her girlfriend.

Holly watched Gail's face soften with desire, her eyes darkening, her lips parting slightly. She was just bowing forward to catch that oh-so-temping mouth in a firm kiss, when Jo cleared her throat and lifted her glass of wine in the air.

"I'd like to propose a toast," she said, trying not to laugh when Holly jerked away from Gail as if she'd been shocked, glancing guiltily at Jo. "To new friends and old."

Everyone raised their glasses, murmuring in approval. Jo gave Holly a knowing look. "You found a good one here, Worm." She turned to Gail. "Welcome to the gang."

As everyone set about digging into their meals, Holly let her hand drift under the table to Gail's thigh. She squeezed gently, enjoying Gail's quick intake of breath.

"Behave," Gail whispered, for Holly's ears only.

Holly grinned winningly at her. "I don't want to."

Gail sighed and reached for her wine glass. This was going to be a long meal.

—

_Hey, everyone. Sorry for the longer wait between last chapter and this one. I've been traveling and haven't had much time to write. But I'm getting back into the groove now, so hopefully another chapter will be up by the end of the week. _

_Let me know what you think! Also, come say hi to me on tumblr: _

_ .com _

_I'm always up for a chat! _


	4. Chapter 4

Gail was in the middle of washing her hands when someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Just a sec," she called, reaching for the towel and drying her hands quickly before grabbing the doorknob.

She rolled her eyes when she found Holly standing on the other side of the door, but stepped to one side to let her in. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked—except she _knew _what Holly was doing and, if she was being honest, she had kind of been hoping for a scenario like this when she'd excused herself to go to the bathroom a few minutes before.

"Oh, shut up," Holly muttered fondly, wrapping her arms around Gail's waist and tugging her close.

Gail looped her arms around Holly's neck and sank into her, sighing softly as their bodies molded together seamlessly. "Your parents will absolutely know what we're doing if we don't go back soon."

Holly shrugged, looking unconcerned, and leaned close, brushing her lips teasingly against Gail's—almost a kiss but not quite. "Don't care."

Gail gave her a look that she hoped seemed stern. "Well, _you_ might not care if your parents think they've raised a sex-crazed lunatic, but _I _for one am trying to make a good first impression."

"Oh, baby," Holly murmured, her smile softening at the edges, "you already have. Now shut up and let me kiss you properly."

Before Gail could respond, Holly's mouth covered hers. Gail groaned softly into the kiss, feeling her body come alive under Holly's touch. She parted her lips, sighing in satisfaction at the first slide of Holly's tongue against her own. She pressed closer and pushed her hands into Holly's dark curls, deepening the kiss.

When they finally pulled away for breath, they both were panting, pupils wide and dark. Gail shivered as Holly ran her hands up her back and down again, teasing her fingers beneath the waistband of Gail's pants.

"God, you feel so _good_," Gail groaned, pressing her face to Holly's shoulder and shuddering helplessly.

"Mmm, you too," Holly breathed.

"What are you _doing _to me?" Gail said, lifting her head to meet Holly's eyes. "I'm going soft and it's _your _fault."

Holly chuckled and leaned forward to nip at Gail's full lower lip, before running her tongue along the faint red spot she'd left behind. "Heaven forbid."

"Gail Peck is not soft," Gail informed her. "Gail Peck is prickly and…and _mean_!"

"Oh, shush," Holly said, pressing a hard kiss to her lips. "And don't worry, you're still plenty annoying."

Gail swatted at her shoulder, looking indignant. "How dare you."

Holly only smiled and kissed her cheek and her forehead and each of her closed eyelids. Gail melted into her, couldn't help it, until a thought suddenly occurred to her and she reared back again, meeting Holly's gaze with wide eyes. "Is this what it's like to be in love?"

Holly laughed. "Yes, dummy. You're just now realizing this? When you fall in love, your brain goes a little crazy. Serotonin and dopamine are flying all over the place."

"Okay, _nerd_, cut the sciencey talk."

Holly smiled and kissed Gail again, loving her all the more for her huffiness. "You're high on love, babe."

Gail considered that. "So in a few months I'll be back to my normal, prickly self?"

"Probably," Holly said. "You'll go back to being the Gail who told me I smelled bad and made fun of my clothes and called me 'Lunchbox'." She tightened her arms around Gail's waist, her mouth brushing along Gail's jaw and slightly parted lips. "The Gail I fell in love with."

Gail smiled and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. "Good. Because I've got a reputation to uphold."

Holly edged them backwards until Gail's back hit the wall. Holly swept her hands underneath Gail's loose top, her fingers brushing the edges of her breasts. Gail shivered, and pressed against Holly, her body already tingling with the first whispers of release.

"Holly," she breathed against her girlfriend's mouth. "We have to stop."

"I want you," Holly growled, pressing closer, her lips trailing down the smooth skin of Gail's neck.

Gail's eyes fluttered shut, her hips rocking into Holly's. "_God,_" she gasped. "I want you too, but…not here."

Holly paused, her face pressed to Gail's neck. "You're right," she sighed. "Later."

"Yes," Gail said, just as breathless. "Later."

—

Holly left the bathroom first and Gail waited a couple minutes before walking outside. As soon as she stepped into the hallway, she nearly slammed into Holly's younger sister, Sam.

"Oh, Sam, sorry," Gail said, reaching out automatically to steady the younger woman. "I was just—"

"I know you and Holly were getting it on in there," Sam said, hooking her thumb towards the bathroom door.

Gail blinked at her, completely flabbergasted and at a loss for words. "I, uh…we…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I really couldn't care less and, don't worry, I won't tell anybody. But I…"

Sam's bravado seemed to evaporate before Gail's eyes. She dropped her eyes to the floor and shuffled a little self-consciously. "I actually, um…I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," Gail said slowly.

"I, well, I was wondering how you…_knew_."

"Knew what?" Gail asked.

"Knew you were gay," Sam said. Before Gail could answer, she rushed ahead, "Because, like, I've been with guys before and it was okay. But lately I've been…just…wondering. And Holly mentioned how you'd never been with a woman before her, so I thought…" She trailed off and looked at the floor again, her cheeks flaming pink.

"Look, Sam," Gail said. "I'm probably not the person to ask. I don't even know if _I'm _gay."

"But you're with Holly!"

"I am," Gail said. "I fell in love with Holly and she happens to be a woman. That's how I see it. Why does the rest even matter?"

Sam considered this for a second. "Good point. So what if I date a woman? Even if I've only ever dated men?"

Gail nodded. "Exactly. If you don't care, then no one else will give a fuck. Except for homophobic assholes and they don't count."

Sam grinned. "Does Holly yell at you when you curse too?"

"No," Gail said. "But I'm not her baby sister."

"I'm _not_ a baby," Sam all but growled.

Gail rolled her eyes and patted the younger woman on the back. "Uh-huh."

"Are you going to tell Holly I talked to you? I almost talked to her, but she's always just _known _she was a lesbian so it's different."

Gail nodded. "I get that. But I probably will tell her. I'm a terrible liar. Especially around your sister. She sees right through me."

Sam nodded in sympathy. "Yeah, she does that to me, too."

"C'mon, let's re-join the party," Gail said. She stepped past Sam and headed towards the living room, shaking her head at the irony that she had weirdly intense conversations with _both _of Holly's sisters. It made her happy, knowing they seemed to trust her.

As the thought occurred to her, she rolled her eyes in exasperation. She was totally going soft and it was all Holly's fault.

—

When Gail and Sam walked into the living room, they found everyone huddled around the television. Gail stopped next to Holly and pressed a quick kiss to her lips when the brunette turned to greet at her.

"Hey, babe," Holly murmured softly, leaning in to nuzzle Gail's neck.

"Heya, nerd," Gail returned with a grin. "What's going on?" she asked, tilting her head towards the TV.

"Snowstorm," Holly said, sounding unconcerned. "How would you feel about sleeping here tonight?"

"But you have four-wheel drive," Gail pointed out.

Holly cast a quick glance at her mother, who was watching the weather report with avid attention. "Try telling that to my mom. She already told me we have to stay. It's basically a lost cause."

Gail didn't really mind sleeping over at the Stewart house. But she _would _mind if Holly's parents insisted on them sleeping in separate bedrooms. This was the twenty-first century, after all, and she planned on having sex with her girlfriend tonight, come hell or high water.

She leaned close to Holly, her mouth brushing the shell of her ear. "I'm fine with staying," she murmured. "But only if I get to hold you tonight."

Holly grinned down at her. "Deal. My bedroom didn't get much action during high school. Maybe we can fix that?"

Gail smiled and pressed a fleeting kiss to Holly's lips. "I think that can be arranged."

—

_Sorry that this chapter took a little longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, and come say hi to me on my tumblr!_

_ .com_


End file.
